The Wizard of OZ: Gundam Style
by Karl1
Summary: obviously..... BEWARE! may cause dangerously large amounts of your IQ to lower dramatically.


The Wizard of OZ gundam wing style starring Relena, Dorothy, Mister Popo, Miss Noin, the gundam pilots and zechs and treize and a bunch of other people in a SPINoff of the wizard of oz adn gundam wing all put toghether in one large hunk of leftovers disclaimer: i dont own Gundam or all related materials and i dont own the wizard of oz and all related materials. Alas, i do own harrypotterlanski.   
  
  
  


The Wizard Of OZ: Gundam Style 

by Kat and Karl   


'Twas a fine day in Bellville, Kansas. Relena was picking flowers in a pig pen, when Auntie Dorothy(who looked suspisously like Dorothy Catalonia from Gundam Wing) told her Miss Noin was coming for a visit. 

"Woof!" said Mister Popo, Relena's little dog. 

Then some funky music started playing and a woman with funny hair who was riding a spinning wheel, came. She made a bitchy face at Relena. "Your little dog, Mister Popo, has been rolling in my flowers again! Whats worse, he does his little business in them! I find myself stepping in Popo's poopoo!" 

"But Miss Noin!" Relena yelled. He dosent mean too!" Then there was a tornado. 

Relena found herself in a funky place with a spinny road made of gundanium. There was a dead witch and some guys who looked like scientists only they were three feet tall. They were dancing around the witch singing funky songs. 

"Mister Popo" Relena said funkily. "I dont think we're in Kansas anymore!" "woof" said Mister Popo, who couldnt comment on the subject, because, you know, he was, a little dog, and they, cant talk. 

Then a really mean looking guy with a funny mustache appeared in a bubble. "Hey you!" he said in his really nasal sounding voice. "I am the good witch of the North, General Septem-fairy. Are you making fun of me Treize?!" 

"No, Mister General Septem-fairy, Im not making fun of you, and my name is not Treize, its Relena, and I dont know where I am and neither does my dog, Mister Popo, but he couldn't tell me where we are even if he did know, because he's a little dog, you see, and dogs cant talk." 

"Well, your in the land of OZ. You killed a witch and we are happy. What do you want?" 

"I wanna stalk this kid named Heero. He cant stand me or anything but thats why I want to stalk him. I dont know where he is, and neither does my dog, Mister Popo, but he couldn't tell me where we are even if he did know, because he's a little dog, you see, and dogs cant talk." 

"Oh, well, just follow that Gundanium road and it will take you to the Wizard of OZ or something." General Septem-fairy said. 

"Will he tell me where Heero is?" 

"No, but he will help you get home or something." General Septem-fairy said. Before Relena could ask the funky fairy witch thing another question, he flew away in a bubble. 

Then Relena had some funky Gundanium shoes on her feet. 

So Relena started walking down the road made of Gundanium. Then there was this funky guy with a lot of hair in a big bunch of funky knots. 

"Hi" he said. "I'm Duo! I am in desperate need of some hair accessories." Indeed he was, for his funky hair was down to his hiney. Then it started moving all by itself. 

"Gasp!" Relena exclaimed! "Your hair is alive!" 

Duo laughed heartily. "Ho ho ho! Hark! My hair is not alive! For it is my chipper pet squirrel." a squirrel crawled out of his hair and sat on his shoulder. "his name is Harrypotterlanski." 

"Oh." Relena said. "This is my dog, Mister Popo." 

"Woof" Mister Popo said. 

"Im going to see the Wizard of OZ or somthing." Relena said. "Maybe he can give you a comb." 

"YABBA DABBA DOO!" Duo said! He jumped up and clacked his heels together! "If I only had a comb, I'd brush my hair with it!" 

The two funky people skipped down the Gundanium road, when they came upon a barrel. 

"Hark!" said Duo. "A barrel! Maybe there are some hair accessories in it!" 

"Woof!" said Mister Popo. 

"Cheep" said Harrypotterlanski. 

Then a little blonde head popped out. "I am Quatre Rabarba-Naked!" 

"Hark!" said Duo. "Alas! A little naked boy lives in the barrel." 

"Is it Heero?" Relena said. 

"Woof!" said Mister Popo. 

"No, stupid!" the boy said! "I am Quatre Rabarba-Naked!" 

"Oh shucks!" Said Relena. 

"Woof!" said Mister Popo. 

"I am naked!" Quatre said. 

"I am not!" Duo said. 

"I need clothes!" Quatre said. 

"I do not!" Duo said. 

"I need to go to the Wizard of OZ or somthing!" Quatre said. 

"Me too!" Duo said! "Hark! All three of us are going to see the wizard. 

So they went down the funky road together! And then they found a guy. 

"Hark!" Duo said. "A guy!" 

The trio kept on going down the road, and then there was a man with really long whitish blondish hair jumped out of the bushes. 

"Growl!" he said. "My name is Zechs! I have only one shoe on! Therefore I must eat yoU!" he chased the people around and then Relena said "wait! if you come to the Wizard of OZ or something with us and he can give you a shoe." 

So all the people went down the gundanium road together. 

Then there was a clown with one eye. The other eye was suspisously covered up with hair. 

"Hark!" said Relena. 

"Thats my line!" said Duo. 

"There is a clown!" said Quatre Rabarba-Naked. 

"He has only one eye!" said Zechs. 

"Woof!" said Mister Popo. 

"Cheep!" said Harrypotterlanski. 

"...." said the one eyed clown. 

"Whats your name?" asked Relena. 

"...." said the one eyed clown. 

"Wanna come to the Wizard of OZ or somthing so he can give you an eye?" 

"...." said the one eyed clown. 

"Great!" said Quatre Rabarba-Naked. "Welcome to the team ...." 

"...." said the one eyed clown. 

Then they were all walking again. And then there was a big city made entirely of Gundanium. "Hark!" said Duo. 

"A city of Gundanium!" said Relena. 

They went to the city of Gundanium, and there was a chinese door man there. He was reading "Woman's World," and trying to get a tan. 

"Hark!" said Duo. 

"Halt!" said the doorman. "I am Wufei. Who goes there?" 

"We have come to mooch off the Wizard of OZ or somthing." Said Quatre Rabarba-Naked. 

"Nobody sees the Wizard of OZ or somthing!" said Wufei. 

"But I have slippers made of Gundanium!" said Relena. 

"What?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Wufei said. "Well, thats a rat of a different color!" 

He let them in the big city. Then there was a giant sewer rat pulling on a giant potato. "Oh how nice!" Relena said. "A coach waiting just for us! To take us to the Wizard of OZ or something!" 

They went into the place where the Wizard of OZ or somthing dwelled. 

"Hark!" said Duo. 

"Halt!" said a tall guy in blue. He had a paper bag on his head. There was a scary face drawed on it. "I am the Wizard of OZ or Somthing!" 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!! said Quatre Rabarba-Naked. 

"We have come to mooch from you!" said Relena. 

"First you have to get the loom!" 

"What loom?" said Zechs. 

"The loom of the Bicked Bitch of the Best!" 

"THE BICKED BITCH OF THE BEST!?!?!?!?" said all of the people. 

"...." said the one-eyed clown. 

"Woof!" said Mister Popo. 

"Cheep!" said Harrypotterlanski. 

So then they were in a castle with the Bicked Bitch of the Best(who looked suspisously like Miss Noin), and there were the flying pigeons and stuff. 

Then Quatre Rabarba-Naked ran around in circles. 

"Hark!" said Duo. 

"I have to pee!" Quatre Rabarba-Naked said. Then he went. But turns out he was standing, like right next to the Bicked Bitch of the Best! So then the Bicked Bitch of the Best like totally melted and her loom was there. 

"THE LOOM!" everybody said simutaneously. 

"..." said the one eyed clown. 

"Woof!" said Mister Popo. 

"Cheep!" said Harrypotterlanski. 

They tied the loom to the giant potato that was tied to the giant sewer rat and they all rode the giant sewer rat back to the Wizard of OZ or Something. 

When the Wizard of OZ or Something saw the loom, he was so happy he ripped off the scary paper bag! 

"TREIZE KHUSHRENADA!!!!!!!" everybody said. 

"..." said the one eyed clown. 

"Woof!" said Mister Popo. 

"Cheep!" said Harrypotterlanski. 

"Ah!" said Treize. "You have found me out! Oh well. What do you want?" 

"I need a brush." Duo said. 

"Consider it done!" Treize said. He took his brand new loom and wove an afro pick for Duo. 

"Gee, thanks mister!" Duo skipped off happily with his pet squirrel, Harrypotterlanski. 

"I need some clothes!" said Quatre Rabarba-Naked. 

"Um... here." said Treize. He wove Quatre Rabarba-Naked a loin cloth. 

"Yay!" Quatre said. He took off his barrel in front of everybody and then put on his new loin cloth and then skipped off into the sunset. 

"I need a shoe!" said Zechs. 

"Ok, comming right up." Treize said. He wove Zechs a shoe. 

"Wow!" said Zechs. He flew away. 

"..." said the one eyed clown. 

"Alright" said Treize. He wove the one eyed clown an eye. 

"..." said the one eyed clown. He devaporized down the road. 

"I need Heero!" said Relena. 

"Okee Dokee Artichokee!" Treize said. He wove a Heero. 

"Goody goody gumdrops!" said Relena. 

"Omae o korosu." said Heero. 

"Woof!" said Mister Popo. 

And Relena chased Heero for many moons after that. 

the end, get it? the end! no BUTTs about it!!! 

================ 


End file.
